As Wet as the Potions Floor
by Alegria7
Summary: Professor Severus Snape finds out how true Luna Lovegood is to her last name. One-Shot. Intended to entertain. Luna/Severus with pervy Dumbledore .


As the cauldron tipped and steaming liquid poured over the floor of the potions classroom, Professor Severus Snape fumed from behind his desk. His knuckles turned white as he clenched the edge of his desk as he pushed himself slowly to stand. A strangled noise escaped his lips before he shouted, "everyone out!" The students were silent for a moment, watching their professor.

"I believe I told you to leave," Snape said coldly to the students. Cloaks and books flashed as the students fled the room, avoiding their professor's imminent anger. Snape sat back down, rubbing his temples. At the sound of a rumple of paper, he looked up. Situated calmly in his gaze was a pale, blonde Ravenclaw student. "Miss Lovegood." Snape stated drily.

"Oh hello, Professor," Luna Lovegood airily replied.

"Is there a reason you have not left?" Snape asked.

"Actually, Sir, I have an excellent reason. I believe I may need some help."

Severus did not attempt to conceal his contempt, sighing. "With what, Miss Lovegood?"

"My grade. You see, I have an idea for some extra credit."

"It is abnormal for me to offer extra credit. However, you may attempt to amuse me with your plan."

"Well, Hermione Granger and I were talking after class. She says that you are well… endowed. I was thinking that I could perform a few favors that might raise… my grade." Luna said breathily.

Professor Snape mulled over the idea in his head. He realized that it may be good for him to relieve some stress. After a moment of consideration, he stood and walked over to Luna, holding out his hand. "If you are successful with your endeavors, then I _may_ raise your grade."

Luna gave him a half smile, looking at his hand with an expression both skeptical and amused. "Perhaps we should ask permission?"

"Ah yes, Professor Dumbledore may want to hear of any extra credit going on in the school," Snape said. With a flick of his wand, the cauldron and its former contents were placed back on the table. Luna grasped his hand, and the two began walking towards the Headmaster's office.

Upon hearing a light tap at the door, Albus Dumbledore answered the door to see the school's Potions professor.

"Ah, Severus. Come to deliver that potion finally?" Dumbledore asked. His eyebrows raised when Luna Lovegood stepped out from behind the professor.

"Yes. But currently, Miss Lovegood is seeking some extra credit," Snape replied.

Dumbledore's mouth twitched, holding back a smile. "Well, with that potion, I suppose that I can approve this extra credit."

Snape handed the man a flask with the word "Schmiagra" on the label. The Headmaster took a sip of the potion, then downed the entirety of it all. "I believe it is working already!"

"Sir, what is that in your pants?!" Luna Lovegood proclaimed.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood, it is simply an… extension of my thoughts," Dumbledore said with a wink. "I believe in just a moment, I can fully approve of this extra credit of which you speak. Come into my special room." The three walked through a door (which Luna had never noticed in her visits to the Headmaster) into a room containing a plush armchair in the corner with an exquisite view of a grand, four-poster bed.

"Much better than the Ravenclaw dormitories," Luna murmured.

Snape grunted. All of a sudden, Luna was swept off her feet and tossed on the bed, landing with a bounce. "Are you ready, old man?" The Professor asked the Headmaster.

Dumbledore sat on the chair, adjusting his spectacles, nodding. Snape whipped out his wand, removing both his and Luna's clothing with a flick, leaving the two in only their undergarments. Luna sized up the Professor in his leopard print man thong. His mouth slightly opened when he viewed her Hello Kitty panties.

"Are those… Hello Kitty panties. Did you get them from the Muggle world?" Snape asked, thoroughly amused.

"Yes Sir, is that a problem? If so, then maybe you should just take them off," Luna suggested.

Severus walked over to the bed. Putting his arm around her waist, Snape ripped the abomination off of Luna and dropped the panties on the floor. He returned her to the bed. "I believe that is the smartest thing that has come out of that nonsensical mouth of yours."

"I apologize, Professor. It seems I completely forgot to wear a bra today," Luna said dreamily.

"That's quite all right, Miss Lovegood," Snape said. While talking to her, he realized that her eyes had drifted downward.

"Why Sir, you seem to be engorged!" Luna said, obviously impressed. Her glassy eyes became even larger than normal. "Hermione Granger really _is_ smart."

Severus looked down at the girl. "Miss Lovegood, you appear to be wetter than the floor of my classroom." Luna smiled at the Professor's remark.

"It seems I am. I would to begin earning my extra credit now!" She said excitedly.

Snape rolled Luna onto the floor, making room for himself to be propped up on the lush pillows. Laying on his back, he told her, "you may begin pleasing me now."

Luna crawled to the foot of the bed, taking her Professor's big toe in her mouth. "Miss Lovegood, what do you think you are doing?"

"I want to love every portion of your body," Luna told him.

"That will not earn you extra credit, Miss Lovegood. The only part of my body you need to "love" is under these," he said, motioning below to the thong being stretched by his engorged member. "I believe they are not necessary any longer."

Luna made her way onto the bed, biting his leg tenderly on her way up. She took the side of the underwear in her mouth, then pulled it back down. She tossed his man thong on the floor beside her Hello Kitty panties, smiling sweetly at him with her unblinking eyes. She crept towards him, mouth fully open, then placed it on his enormous cock. She then bit down oh-so gently, raking her teeth back over it, nipping the tip gently. She was still not blinking as her hands made her way under him, then began bouncing his balls between her skilled fingers. Severus began to groan as he gripped the satin pink sheets, his knuckles turning white. As Luna continued, he was not the only one in the room making noises. In the corner, Dumbledore moaned as well.

"That's quite enough," Snape said, getting bored. He thrust his hip upwards, surprising Luna. She immediately bit down a bit too hard, in turn making Severus let out a slight shriek. He leaped off the bed, throwing her down.

At the same time, Luna pulled her wand from behind her ear, proclaiming, "accio strap-on!" Snape looked at her, thoroughly surprised. "Are you ready for me, big boy?"

"Oh hell no," Snape said, throwing the fake dick to the ground. "That's an insult compared to me."

"Well, give it to me, then!" Luna exclaimed in ecstasy. Snape pulled her feet to the edge of the bed and entered her with a force greater than she could **ever** imagine. "Oh, Severus!"

Snape smacked her ass. "Did I say you could speak my name?" He growled.  
"Oooooh! No, Sir! Sorry, Sir!" Luna said between gasps. "Siiiiiiiiirrrrrr...! OH! HERE IT IS!" Luna let out an awkward elongated squeal that made Snape's ears rings. After the incessant noise came to a halt, he dropped his hands back to Luna's waist in an attempt to continue thrusting.  
"Miss Lovegood, I believe I am stuck," Snape said with great irritation.  
"I'm sorry Sir, your cock is just so big that you made me tighter than any other man!" Luna said through half lidded eyes. She appeared to be more dazed than usual.  
"Accio E-Z Lube!" Snape barked followed by a small thump as the vial of lube dropped onto the bed. "This will fix our problem!" Snape said triumphantly as he let the lube roll down his thick shaft and into Luna's waiting entrance. Snape was immediately able to continue his thrusting as he grasped Luna's waist and pulled her back and forth over his anaconda.  
"Sir, I think it might happen again!" Luna said with a gasp, but just as she said this, all motion stopped.  
"Oooohh…" Snape said with a sigh. His eyes were closed as he shoved himself all the way into Luna's awaiting opening. His load was released into her as he grunted with pleasure.  
"Sir, are you all right?" Luna asked wide eyed again. Snape rolled over, with her on top of him. He then opened one eye and looked at her then frowned.  
"Miss Lovegood, is that a tattoo on your lower back?" Snape asked slightly surprised.

"Why yes, Sir! Do you like it?" She asked excitedly.

"I might have a better opinion if I knew what it was…" He mumbled.

"Why, it is a nargle! They are my favorite!" Luna proclaimed.

"Ah. Of course it is," Snape said, slightly creeped out. "Hmm. Well, you seem to have earned your extra credit." The professor and student both stood, collecting their clothing. Looking over at the Headmaster, he seemed to have created a mess on himself and was near snoozing.

"I believe I am ready for my afternoon nap. Good day to you both," Dumbledore said, ushering the two out of his office.

As Luna walked down the hall, a slight bounce in her step, Severus looked at the Headmaster. "It seems that Luna Lovegood really does love good."


End file.
